


Torn

by Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Gen, Light Angst, Minor Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Oblivious Luz Noceda, One Shot, POV Amity Blight, Pining, Salty Amity Blight, Secret Crush, all my homies hate lilith, fuck lilith, that should be a tag, we do not stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness/pseuds/Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness
Summary: Amity learns what happened on the field trip. Needless to say, she isn't happy.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 9
Kudos: 251





	Torn

**Author's Note:**

> Latest episode has left me saltier than salty. Needed this. Spoilers for Agony of a Witch. Please enjoy!

Talk about unfair.

Of course, she had sprained her ankle the week they were supposed to the Emperor's Castle. That was just her luck. She had been looking forward to this field trip for a month. It was her chance to finally get a glimpse of the inside of the Emperor's Coven. And maybe- just maybe- leave a lasting impression on Lilith... or the Emperor himself.

Of all the times for her to sprain her ankle.

Amity Blight was not happy. Not only was she the only one in her class missing out, she was exceedingly bored. She didn't even have Emira and Edric around to annoy her since they were still in school. She would have taken normal classes over sitting around.

But her parents, overzealous in maintaining their reputations, hadn't wanted the Grudgby incident to get out. Especially not to Boscha's parents. And as long as Boscha kept her annoyingly big mouth shut, it would stay concealed.

It made Amity snort; Boscha could never keep her mouth shut. Not when she was complaining. She almost hoped that the insufferable twit would open tattle to her parents. Then maybe her own would get their oh-so perfect world at least fractured. But then, it would probably circle back to her and she would never hear the end of it.

Hocus, the twins never had to deal with it!

Amity sighed, eyes scanning over one of her old Azura books. She had read the issue at least three times, but that didn't bother her much. It was her favorite one. Well, second favorite. Right after the one Luz had let her borrow.

Though, she had come to the conclusion that had less to do with the actual book and more to do with who had given it to her.

Stupid Luz. Stupid dense, adorably oblivious Luz.

She groaned, burying her face into her pillow. How could she have such a big, irritating crush on the human girl of all people? It was that grin, that blasted innocent, adorable grin. She swore it was.

Speaking of Luz...

"AMITY!"

Amity nearly jumped out of her skin as her door busted open. Though, ever since getting involved with a certain human/witch-in-training, she had come to expect such antics. They were just lucky that her parents weren't home. Lo and behold, there stood Luz Noceda, but the grin that Amity adored so much was gone. In its place was a prominent frown and... and-

Holy Hex, Luz was crying!

Panic rose within her. "Luz-" she tried, attempting to reach the girl without thinking. Of course, her ankle immediately protested, causing her to wince in pain.

Luz's caramel eyes immediately zeroed in on it and- much to Amity's alarm- the tears came faster. "¡Dios mío!" she exclaimed, rushing over. And though Amity had no idea what that meant, the concern was evident. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

Gently, Amity pushed her hands away. "I'm fine," she brushed her off. So it pinched a bit, who cared? Something terrible must have happened if sweet, optimistic, and innocent Luz was crying. What could it have been? The Owl House burned down? Principal Bump expelled her? "Don't worry about that. What happened to you?"

The human stopped fretting for a second, sniffing and wiping her eyes. It was a while before she answered. "I... I really messed up Amity," she finally admitted. "And... And not my usual screw-ups either. Like really messed up."

Amity squinted, mulling this over in her head. Luz was hardheaded and clumsy- not a good combination- so she screwed up a lot. Not that Amity found it cute or anything. "Explain," she prompted.

And so Luz did. She explained everything. From Eda's curse to the unsuccessful mission to recover a magic hat to heal her to the witch's duel between Eda and Lilith. The duel which resulted in Eda transformed and captured.

And yes, all that was very tragic and her heart bled for Luz. But Amity was more focused on the fact that Lilith had not only cursed Eda- her own sister- and used Luz as bait, she had almost killed said human.

For one moment, Amity was blinded with an overwhelming rage at the witch she had looked up to for most of her life. Lilith Clawthorne- as head of the Emperor's Coven- was supposed to be a role model. Someone to admire. She was supposed to embody honor and precision and duty.

And yet, she had used a child as bait.

Not just any child, Luz. Her friend. Her secret crush. Her Luz.

For that terrible moment, Amity had considered how satisfying it would be to tear out one of Lilith's annoyingly perfect bangs.

At the end of the story, Luz was crying once more. Amity, though severely lacking the experience, put a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay, Luz," she assured her gently, forcing her anger down. She didn't want to make Luz feel worse. "We'll think of something, right?"

Luz sniffed. "Maybe," she muttered dejectedly. And nothing hurt her heart more like a dejected Luz.

Amity nudged her. "You should get some rest," she suggested. "Let's talk later, okay?"

The human's bottom lip trembled. "Okay..."

Amity smiled and they hugged goodbye, Amity promising to come over tomorrow. She would have to talk to Willow and Gus about what their game plan was since Luz obviously wasn't in the right mind for her usual schemes. She gave the girl a cookie from her secret stash and sent her on her way. Once she was sure Luz was gone, she walked over to her Emperor Coven poster with that grinning picture of Lilith.

Amity didn't hesitate as she reached up and ripped a hole into Lilith's face.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know Amity is OOC. I know that she's more than likely going to struggle with her desire to join the Emperor's Coven and her feelings for Luz. But just let me pretend for a minute that she'll drop the Coven and be Luz's knight in shining armor. Okay? Okay. I hope you liked it and please review.


End file.
